Mass Effect: Cerberus Truth
by jimbo74
Summary: I'm re-uploading this story.This is based after ME3. Cerberus is back and has a new leader. An attack 10 years before was his first but no sign of them... until now. "What makes you want to seek the truth? Curiosity maybe? Or maybe something else happened that provoked you."
1. A Time Before

"Aleczander get up and wake your brother."

I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I stopped my eyes were burly from the intense rubbing but I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stretched. A yawn followed. I stood up walk over to my little brother's bed.

"Zak wake up" I yawned.

"Ugh" he mumbled

He covered his face with a pillow. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. They had holes in the knees and they were faded but well it was hard being an earth born child. I slid one leg into my pants. I stumbled and fell when I tried to put my other leg in.

Zak who had forced himself up and out of bed laughed. I looked at him and also started laughing. I have to admit that is was pretty funny. I finished putting my pants on, on the ground.

Zak had just made it to the closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts. He put them on with ease. He looked at me and chuckled I was still on the floor. I grunted and got up.

I faced myself in the mirror. I had grown since my 15 birthday I was now 5'7". I looked at my white smooth skin and at my hazel eyes. I combed through my sand colored hair.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

I looked in the mirror and saw Zak staring at me.

"What does it look like?"

"What it looks like is that you're checking yourself out in the mirror."

He was right I was checking myself out but I was about to admit it.

"No I'm not I'm checking for…..for…"

"For what Alec?"

"Um….um pimples. I was checking for pimples. Yeah that's what I was doing."

"Yeah….right" Zak said unsure.

"Hurry up boys, Ann is here."

"See you down there bro." Zak laughed. He was fully dressed and ready to go.

I still didn't have my shoes, shirt or deodorant. I grabbed my beat up converse and a green shirt and went running. I was hopping down the hallway, trying to put my left shoe on. I was beginning to lean forward and began to speed up too. I knew this wasn't going to end well but it was too late and I flew forward. I landed in front of Ann. I looked at her feet; she was wearing a pair of old green sneakers. I looked and saw her face.

Ann stared at me and said "Alec is that any way to greet a lady."

I stood up and said "well no, but you're not much of the lady like person."

She punched me in the arm.

"Is that so" she says

"Yes, what lady like girl punches someone?" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"He does have a point Ann" Zak pointed out.

Ann smiled. I thought she had the most gorgeous smile and the perfect blue eyes. A slim body and just a tad bit shorter than I was. I had a crush on her since we were 10. I got glimpse of Zak who was looking at her the same way I was. I guess he had a crush on her as well.

"Are you both okay?" Ann asked

"Yeah" we both said simultaneously.

My mom walked up and looked us over and said "Aleczander Thomas Green, why are you walking around the house with one shoe on?"

I looked down at my feet and saw I still only had only one shoe on. "Well, mom I tripped down and landed in front of Ann and we started talking. I must have forgotten to put it on."

"Well okay hurry and put it on."

"Yeah Aleczander we have to go" Ann said sarcastically.

I shook my head and said "my mom is the only one who can call me Aleczander. You know this Ann." I chuckled. I walked out the door after saying this and the rest followed.

Now walking backwards I ask "Now what shall we do on this glorious Saturday?"

"I was thinking the canal to skip rocks" Ann said.

"Anyone has another idea."

It was quiet. I looked at Zak and he just shrugged his shoulder, shaking his head.

"I guess the canal it is."

We arrived at the canal 10 minutes later Zak had went back home for something so only Ann and I remained here. I grabbed a stone and skipped it down the canal. Ann picked up one and skipped it. We did this for an hour. Zak still wasn't back I guess he wasn't coming back.

I found this was the perfect time to tell Ann about how I felt.

"Hey Ann I been meaning to tell you this for a while now…." I started

"Hold that thought Alec" she interrupted. "What are those things coming from the sky?"

I looked up and saw space shuttles coming down.

"I don't know. They must be space transport shuttles. But what I was saying befo…" before I could finish an explosion happened and shooting started off in the distance. I dropped down on to the side of the canal.

"What kind of transport drops bombs?" Ann screamed

"I don't know" I said screaming too. I peeked over the canal edge and in the distance I saw guys in white and yellow armor shooting.

"I think we might be under attack"

"Under attack by whom."

"I don't know" I exclaimed

"What do we do" Ann asked

"We move"

"Move….."

"Move!"And I jumped up and started running, Ann was right behind me. We ran all the way back to my house. I was too late my house was set ablaze and a scorched body lay in front of it. It was my mom.

"Ann I want you to get out of here"

"where do i go" there is an alliance force base nearby I want you to go there."

"Okay, what about you"

"I have to find Zak." And I took off running towards my house.

I was near it I could smell the scorched body of my mom. I walked toward it looking for my brother.

"Zak." I whispered.

Then 3 guys in turn around the corner and saw me. I froze and came running up. I backed up a bit and tripped over a rock. Now I was a sitting duck as the 3 guys stood in front of me.

"Shoot him" one said and another raised his gun and pointed it at me. I closed my eyes. Then I heard a scream from all of them then silence.

"Hey bud" a male voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw a Drell standing in front of me with his hand out. I grabbed it; he was in an alliance uniform.

"Thanks" I said a little shaken.

"No problem" he said turn around and analyzing the area.

"Who were those men?"

"Cerberus" he answered

"Why are they here?"

"I don't know" he said I saw his name tag read Luther "but we need to get you to the evac"

"I can't go. I have to find my brother Zak."

"I'm sure he was picked up and taken to the base."

He walked off and I followed. He led me to a space transport.

"Here we are, get on here and they'll take you to the citadel."

I climbed on and it took off. The door wasn't shut and I shout out of it.

"I'm Aleczander"

"Nice to meet you"

"Thanks for the help, I won't forget it."

"I hope not because I won't." He chuckled.

**(10 years later)**

I lay in my bunk in my alliance uniform and tried to get some sleep. I fell asleep but only for a moment. When I started dreaming I dreamt of the 3 Cerberus soldiers standing over me. I woke up breathing hard. I rubbed my eyes and took out a picture of the family. It had Zak and my mom and me in it. I sighed and put the picture under my pillow. I lay on my back hand under my head. I never did find Zak.

**Hey guys this is my first Mass Effect fanfic. I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me how it is. **


	2. The New Shepard

_**A dark and desolate room and I stand in the middle of it. There is a door to my left and lights flash from under it. I walked up to it and noticed it was a little burnt. I placed my hand on its handle and turned it. The door flew open and revealed a dark and gloomy hallway. I heard laughter in the distance and without think I walked into the hallway. Down the hallway I saw another door. This one was open and lights filled the other side.**_

_**I heard the laughter again and then I saw a boy run across the doorway. I began to walk towards the door. The laughter grew louder. I continued walking down the hall. I noticed the pictures on the wall looked familiar but they were a little burnt too so it was hard to tell. I continued walking and stopped in front of an end table that had a split on its surface. It reminded me of my home. I walked to the end of the hall and the door that was open lead outside.**_

_**I walked outside and it turned dark and the house I was in was on fire but as the city burnt. I saw the boy playing as if nothing were wrong.**_

_**A figured in the distance appeared it looked like a grown man. He stopped next to the boy and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me then smiled I couldn't make out his face but for some reason I was able to make out that he smiled.**_

_**He stood up and the boy followed him. A ship came down from the sky and picked them both up and flew away. I heard the sound of feet behind me and then the sound of a gunshot. I felt a pain in my back. I turned and another gunshot. This one hit me in the ribs. I fell to the floor. **_

_**The figure stood over me now. His face was concealed because of the darkness outside. Then he crouched down and I saw his face clearly. The figure was….me. He said something that I could barely make out. He said "excuse me Sargent Green. Sargent."**_

_**I looked confused and he pointed his gun at me and shot one more time this one shook me. The bullet struck me and he walked away laughing.**_

My eyes jumped open and I saw a figure in front of me and it shook me. My eyes weren't focused and I freaked out and pulled out my handgun that I had on my right leg. I pointed it at the person in front. The person backed up and when my eyes focused I saw it was just a young man. I lowered my gun and said "who are you."

A little shaken he responded with

"I'm Noah Shepard. I was told to speak to you" and he handed me his recruit papers. He was supposed to be part my squad.

"Hey who were your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ashley Williams and Jack Shepard." He told me.

"Are you going to be as great as your father?"

"Well I don't think there will be another reaper attack" he joked.

"Ha-ha good point."

"Yes but I do plan to try my best."

"Good and tell your mother I said hi"

"How do you know her Sargent Green?"

"That's a story for another time. Now I want you in the briefing room at 1900 hours. Dismissed"

He saluted me and I saluted him back. He left my room and I lay back down and pondered my dream.

**Hey guys my first chapter didn't get any view. I don't know if it was because it was able to be found but here is the next chapter. Enjoy.** __


	3. A Familiar voice

"Alec" a whisper echoed in my mind.

My eyes shot open and I searched my room for any signs of someone being here.

I shook my head "Shit, it was my imagination."

I looked at my clock; it read 6:30 P.M. I had to meet the squad in a half an hour. I yawned and rose out of my bunk and proceeded to the door. I opened my door and my commanding officer was standing before me.

My commanding officer was a short man only standing at 5'7". His name was Robert Fall. His last seemed very familiar. Commander Fall was born on earth. He had a daughter but I never bother asking about her. He has been a career solider for the last 30 years. He has been in countless engagement with the enemy. He was one of the few to fight a reaper and survive. A lot of the men and women aboard the ship looked up to him and respected him. He was now the admiral of the fleet.

"Sergeant Green" he greeted me.

"Evening sir" I said as I saluted him.

"At ease" he told me

I let my hand fall to my waist. I could see the concern in his eyes. He seemed to try and hide it well. Which he succeeded at, if I wasn't looking for it I would never had guessed he was concerned.

"What can I do you for you, sir?" I asked waiting for another sign of worry.

"I have a mission for you and I need to meet you and your squad in the briefing room." He sighed

"Sir that is very convenient because I was just about to head there now."

"Great, be there at 1900" he said with a slight smile on his face and he walked away.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him.

I watched him walk away and thought "what had him so troubled." I shrugged my shoulders. I exited my room and made my way down to the briefing room. It was the deck above us. Right now I was in the crew quarters. I was still slightly tired as a yawn escaped my mouth.

The elevator was a few feet in front of me. I pushed its button for the deck above. I looked down at my feet and the floor. This was a habit I had when I was waiting for something. The elevator opened and sounded for it to be filled. I stepped forward into the empty elevator. A few moments later the doors closed and it began to rise.

The elevator stopped and its doors opened. I stepped out of the elevator. The room bustled with sound as I walked to a hallway that had a body scanner in it. The hallway was fairly large and had 2 guards, one at each door. I walked to the scanner and stopped again. The blue light passed over my body and beeped to tell it was finished. The door guard motioned me to pass. I walked forward into conference room slash briefing room.

Four soldiers sat in the conference room. They were all laughing at something. I stood outside of the room.

There was Ryan, who has been here as long as I've been. Ryan was never very talkative but had some story if you got to know him. He was a colony boy on a backwash planet that no one heard of. After his folks died when turned 18 from a mining accident, he joined the Corp. seeing it as his only option. "It was this or working in the same mine that crushed my parents" he would joke

We gave him shit because he had these blue eyes and blonde hair. These eyes are the kind you would find on a 14 year old girl back on earth. They were soft and innocent, not the kind that you would find on a Marine. I'm still shocked he has the innocent in them at all, since we have been through the shit that we had been through.

A loud laugh broke out, this laugh belonged to Tommy. God his laugh was annoying. It sounded like howler monkeys mating.

Tommy joined the Corp when he was 20. He has been here for 3 years now. He had these brown eyes that would draw anyone in. I remember he was talking to an Asari and moment later he had her tongue down his throat. I'm surprised he doesn't have a STD. Tommy's annoying laugh erupted again.

"Would you shut up man?" Jared shouted. You could hear the anger in Jared's voice

The room fell quiet. Then laughter erupted again.

Jared shook his head and looked down. Jared was the serious guy of the squad. He didn't speak much of the past. He mostly kept it locked away. You might get a little of his past, if you asked, but no one has. He had brown hair that seemed to never be messed up. He would get out of bed and it would be fine. He also had brown eyes. There was nothing special about these eyes, just normal eyes.

Then there was the new guy. Noah Shepard, poor bastard I thought. He had his whole life ahead of him and he joins the military. The thing that is strange is he is already a navy seal. I don't know if it is because of his father's reputation or if he was that good.

"So Shepard...?" Tommy said turning his chair to face the new guy.

"So… what...? Oh and it's Noah, Shepard was my Dad's name." Noah returned, standing up and looking out the big window in the conference room.

"Why join the military?"

"I guess because of my family. You know them being all in the military and talking about it when I was just a boy. I guess that persuaded me quite a bit." Noah answered now facing tommy.

Noah looked up and saw me standing there. He immediately stood straight and saluted me. The rest of the group turned looked and then turned away again.

"Put your hand down it is just sergeant Green" tommy joked

Admiral Fall walked in behind me.

"He not that important" he continued not knowing Admiral Fall was in the room.

"I told you to put your hand down" tommy said again slightly raising his voice.

Noah kept his hand where it was. I motioned Admiral Fall ahead of me. He walked and made the sound that you would make if you were clear your throat. This made Ryan and Jared to turn and jump out of their seats and go into a saluting posture.

"What you guys too?" Tommy began to joke before turning again. "Well shit" he said going into the saluting posture.

"At ease" Fall said.

They all sat and laughed at tommy. That's when I can up and whispered in his ear "shitter duty, after we get back. Now who isn't important again?" I said smiling.

I rose from his ear and took a seat next to Noah. He was fixed on Admiral Fall; his eyes watched his every action. I remember when I was like that, studying so that I could someday be something.

"Gentlemen, you are going to the planet system of Psi Tophet to investigate Arion." Admiral Fall said.

A picture of the planet appeared over the table. The planet was a small red planet; it had a helium and hydrogen atmosphere. It surface temperature was -13 c.

"One of our probes picked up some unidentified reading on the planet. We sent a recon team in to investigate it."

He pushed a button and a women voice filled the room.

"Here is an update Admiral Fall. There a base here and, and…." She stopped

Her voice sounded familiar, almost if I knew her.

"Hey freeze" a man's voice said.

"Shit, open fire" she said again then static.

"This was the last contact from the recon team. So you will be transported on the SR-1 Alamo. They will take to the planet. They are waiting for you to report in. dismissed."

We all saluted him and left for the docking bay for our ride. I was at the door when Admiral Fall walked up behind.

"Sargent, do be careful."

"I will" I said getting into the elevator.

**A/N hey here is another chapter. I hope you like it, review if you do like it. Thank for reading and "till next time"**


End file.
